A Kataang Fanfic
by ishipatla
Summary: A year after Republic City is built, trouble moves in. (Takes place 8 years after the 100 year war)
1. Chapter 1

Sokka and Toph came in through the door of Aang and Katara's house on Air Temple Island. The two joined Aang and Katara at the table for dinner.

"So, you mentioned something about crimes going on in the city?" Katara asked Sokka, refilling her cup of tea.

"Yeah," Sokka said, "There's this crazy earth bender who's been committing crimes through out the whole earth kingdom itself."

"What kind of crimes?" Katara asked.

"Apparently, he's killed 7 innocent people and injured a countless amount." Toph said.

"Do you know where this man is at?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang said, "But he was last spotted north of Ba Sing Se."

Katara looked down at her cup of tea that was half-full. She was curious to know how far 'north of Ba Sing Se was, but she didn't want to ask anymore questions about this man. She stared at her own reflection on the tea.

"Do you know what time it is?" Toph asked.

"Almost 8 o'clock... Why?" Aang asked.

"I work tonight. Shift starts at 10." Toph said, sighing.

"That blows. And you already worked 5 hours today..." Sokka added.

"Yeah, but making sure this city is safe is what I mainly care about." Toph said.

"Don't you get tired working night shift all the time?" Katara asked.

"Not really, no. It's not as bad as it used to be the first few months. I felt like a zombie." Toph said with a slight chuckle.

"I couldn't imagine." Katara said.

Silence fell between the Gaang as they sat around the table eating their dinner. They ignored it, and just focused on eating. Sokka, of course, was shoveling his food down his throat and finishing his dinner in no time. While the others, ate at a normal pace, or as Katara likes to say, ate like normal people. Sokka slumped back in his seat, patting his fully stuffed stomach.

"I'm stuffed." Sokka said, breaking the silence.

"Maybe if you'd slow down and eat like a normal person-" Katara said.

"I know, I know..." Sokka said, "I wouldn't be complaining."

"Exactly." Katara said, shaking her head.

Around 9:30PM, Toph left to go on her shift, and Sokka left, thinking it'd be weird to be Aang and Katara, or as he considered them, the two love birds. Even though Katara was his sister, being alone with the two without Toph there was weird. Sokka hated how they get all 'snuggly' and start kissing each other. Sokka had to go home to Suki anyway. He didn't want her to think she was cheating on him or something ridiculous as that.

After saying good-bye to their friends, Katara and Aang sat on the love seat in the living room and cuddled in front of the warm fireplace. Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Aang." Katara said.

"Yes?" Aang asked.

"I love you." Katara said with her perfect smile lighting up her entire face.

"I love you, too." Aang said, kissing the crown of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Katara woke up to see Aang was getting ready for work.

"What time is it?" Katara asked, stretching.

"Almost 9." Aang answered.

"What time does your shift start?" Katara asked.

"10." Aang answered.

"I'll be back in a minute." Katara said walking into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Katara went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection through the mirror, staring at her bed head. It took her a few minutes to comb it out, but eventually, her hair was brushed out and looking beautiful as always.

"You okay in there?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fixing my hair." Katara said.

"Ah, okay." Aang said with a smile.

Katara walked out of the bathroom and greeted Aang with a small kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." Aang said.

"Good morning." Katara said back, smiling.

Just as Aang was about to speak, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"You guys awake?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"We'll be out in a minute." Katara called out.

Sokka didn't want to know what they were doing. Even though they really weren't doing anything, he still blocked the mental image. He waited patiently outside of their door.

Katara opened the door a minute later, walking right by Sokka.

"Surprised you're up." Aang teased Sokka.

"I'm starting to get used to waking up earlier." Sokka said.

"You guys want anything to eat?" Katara asked.

"Nah, I'll just have a cup of tea." Aang said, walking into the kitchen.

"I already ate before I came over." Sokka said.

"Man, Sokka, what time did you get up?" Aang asked.

"About an hour ago." Sokka said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"You serious?" Katara asked, pouring Aang's cup of tea.

"Yeah... Why are you guys acting so weird?" Sokka asked.

"You're the one acting weird. You never get up this early!" Katara teased.

"Like I said earlier, I'm starting to get used to getting up earlier." Sokka said.

Katara shook her head, not believing in one word her brother was saying.


End file.
